A Pearl Shines Bright In The Light
by PenguinSoilderAlex
Summary: With age comes knowledge and power for Steven Universe. Finally Steven is learning to call upon the power of his gem more effectively but it does little to stop the trouble and adventures the Crystal Gems stumble into but crazy monsters and magical adventures are not all he has to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Draft

"Pearl! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can go on missions without your constant worrying!" Steven eyes were shut tight in anger and he was breathing heavily. When the Crystal Gems warped back from their latest mission the first thing that came out of Steven's mouth were shouts of anger towards his comrade that only ever protected and cared for him, Pearl, and from the look on her face it hurt more than Steven realized.

Steeling her expressions and without a word, Pearl walked out of the room as Amethyst and Garnet stared at a still enraged Steven. "Hey calm down goof, you know that she only cares…" Amethyst soothed placing her hand on Steven's shoulder. Steven opened his eyes at the touch and saw that the object of his now fading anger had left the room. He felt ashamed for driving her out but he didn't regret it, it had been now ten years since their encounter with the Red Eye and he wasn't as useless as when he was a small child. He still didn't quite understand the full potential of his gem and he couldn't freely call upon its power, but it was getting easier. Remembering that Amethyst was trying to calm him down, he looked to her, a small frown planted on his face.

"I know but…I'm stronger now! I can fight…" He whispered the last part before letting out a long sigh and leaving the house, needing an escape from being a Crystal Gem at the moment.

His feet were submerged in water, his knees drawn up to his chest as his arms crossed and rested on his knees, He stared out at the ocean that was in front of him. "I'm sorry Pearl…" He whispered softly. Steven knew that she wasn't around to hear it but he didn't want to say it to her face just yet, he was upset and he was sure that she was upset with him as well. He hung his head in between his arms and let out a huff of frustration. He wasn't like this every day, most days he was the normal goof ball that made jokes, sung songs and played around but during their mission today Pearl had put her arms in front of him and let Garnet and Amethyst fight a battle that he should have been a part of saying that he was 'Still just a child'.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head to see who it was that disturbed him. Steven smiled brightly and his eyes widened at who he saw. "Connie!" He jumped up and embraced her in a hug, spinning her around before setting her down. Connie giggled before noticing that Steven's happiness didn't last long as he was back down on the sands huffing and puffing like a small child who wasn't getting his way.

"What's wrong Steven?" She questioned him resting her hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him. She had moved back to the beach where she made her first friend only to find him so distraught for a reason unknown to her. Steven shook his head, not wanting to worry Connie. Steven recalled when he first saw Connie and how smitten he was over her. He still harbored some of those feelings even after some of the events that had perspired in the past. "Nothing…I'm fine!" He smiled brightly making sure to show his teeth in a happy go-lucky smile. Connie wasn't too sure about if he was being honest but let it go. She suggested that they go and have some fun together now that she was back.

When Steven finally did arrive back at his home he noticed that the lights were off and everyone seemed to be in their respective rooms. When he stepped inside the first thing that he thought about was the fight that he got into with Pearl and how even after a day that consisted of rides, games and food, all he could think about was Pearl. Pearl, Pearl, Pearl his mind was filled with her and it made him want to scream aloud. In the past he hadn't seen Pearl as more than someone who loved and cared for him as how a mother might but he didn't want her to see him as her child! Steven didn't know why it bothered him so much recently but it did and he didn't like it or find comfort with it as he once did. He let out a sigh and fell onto the couch that served as a bed when he was too tired to make it to his actual bed.

For an hour he tossed and turned on the couch his mind locked on a certain Gem. There seemed to be nothing that could get his mind off of her, not even Connie…One last time he whispered the same words that he did at the shoreline earlier that day. "I'm sorry Pearl…" Her name was quiet when it left his mouth and as he said it, he felt himself finally lull into a deep sleep.

Pearl looked at the form of a sleeping Steven, she had heard his apology and it made her smile. She was hurt from his comment that morning and it had cut deep. Pearl sighed as she thought about what Rose would have thought at how she cared for her son that she gave her life for. Pearl had treated Steven as son and she could see it bothered him and she now wondered if it would have bothered her former partner.

"I'm sorry too Steven…" Pearl whispered before going back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't Burst Their Bubble

**A/N: Thank you guys for the kind reviews! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter! **

He dreamt about a life that he could have had if his mother were alive, he dreamt about how he would have lived if he weren't a Crystal Gem and he dreamt about what he would do if he never saw Pearl. Steven woke with in a cold sweat at the final part of his dream, he couldn't make much sense of it but he knew one thing; No matter how much Steven wished that Pearl would stop treating him like her child, he was wrong to shout at her for caring and protecting him. He shook his head and got up from the couch to find his comrade and apologize for the day before. Steven made his way over to her door and knocked, "Pearl! Are you in there?" He called out and when he received no answer he hung his head low. "She must still be upset with me…" He breathed out, now feeling ashamed for how he acted. However Steven was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door; he quickly made his way to the door and answered.

Opening the door, Steven could only grin at the sight that greeted his eyes. "Hey Connie!" He greeted with a broad grin gracing his face. Connie smiled seeing that her friend seemed to be back to his usual self, it made her giggle at the look that was on his face before she remembered what she had come here to do. "Oh! Steven did you want to go to Funland today? Or we could just sit on the beach or-"Steven cut her off with a nod and a loud "Sure!" And with that the two of them were out of the door and on their way to Funland. He smiled brightly as he wasn't thinking about Pearl and their argument and instead he could focus on spending time with his friend.

Steven frowned, thinking that it wasn't right that he was having fun with Connie when he still had yet to apologize to his comrade. "Hey Connie? I've been wondering…If you upset someone that you really care about and don't know how to apologize, what would you do?" He had stopped and was now looking down. Connie stopped walking and looked back at Steven; she smiled softly as she rested both of her hands on his shoulders. "Just say you're sorry Steven I'm sure that they will understand." Connie's gentle smile did little to alleviate Steven. "How about we go make some bagel sandwiches?" She asked, knowing that food was a sure fire way to get Steven to smile and she was not disappointed when the previously distraught boy looked up with a wide grin plastered onto his face. "Yeah! Bagel sandwiches! Here we come!" He exclaimed happily as they walked off together to get the supplies that were needed to make the delicious lunch they would share with each other.

Connie and Steven sat at the shore line where they were re-united the day before now both of them having a basket filled with bagel sandwiches. They were laughing and tossing jokes at one another, Steven's mind once again able to take a break from his thoughts. "Then Garnet-" Steven was cut off from the story he was telling to Connie about one of the pervious missions he had gone on when a loud rumble came from the ocean before them.

Pearl was returning from her trip, she had gone out of town to find the nearest place that she could buy those 'Cookie Cat' Ice-cream treats that she knew Steven enjoyed, she thought that with this she and Steven could put the whole argument of yesterday behind them, she noticed Steven sitting on the shore-line ahead of her and she smiled seeing him with his friend Connie, she began to make her way over to him when she heard the rumble that was coming from the ocean.

A loud "PLSSHHHHHH!" roared throughout the town as massive Crystal Shrimp beast rose out of the water and began to dive towards Steven. "Steven!" Pearl shouted at the top of her lungs as she immediately dove towards him, her mind not processing correctly, she didn't even draw her weapon; she just dove in front of him like a shield. Seeing this Steven's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as time slowed, all he could see was Pearl dash in front of him with her arms spread out wide in front of him. He was scared, he took in the surroundings, Connie was frozen in place and Pearl was about to die to protect him. "NO! Pearl!" Steven dashed at her and tackled her from her waist to the floor, his gem glowed and a massive rose closed around the two Crystal Gems. When the rose disappeared what it left behind was an equally massive bubble that deflected the Crystal Shrimps attack. Steven shook his head, not having time to think about the only other time he ever formed this specific shield. Steven thought about what he could do, realizing what the gigantic Crystal Shrimp had wanted were the bagel sandwiches. Steven got off of Pearl and yelled to Connie. "Connie! Quick throw the Bagel Sandwiches into the water! Now!" Connie didn't think to question Steven and quickly did as he said.

The massive Crystal Shrimp rose from the water it was knocked back into the moment that Connie threw the Bagel Sandwiches into the water, it quickly followed the food back into the ocean, gone from their sights and not coming back. Steven slumped his shoulders and breathed out a sigh of relief before looking down to Pearl and then to the area around him, his cheeks reddened at the sight of the bubble. The only other time he had created this specific shield was when he had saved Connie from the falling boulder 10 years ago and now he and Pearl were trapped in it.

Pearl eyes were wide at the shield that was around him, she had never seen Steven create it and didn't understand why this was the one that was created but she was happy nonetheless. "Steven! Look at what you did! This is amazing!" Her eyes were practically sparkling as she hugged Steven, not being able to pick him up any more due to his height and weight but she was content to the hug. "Ye…Yeah…" He stuttered out, still embarrassed about the shield. Connie was still outside the bubble and she was just happy that no one was hurt. Seeing the familiar bubble she laughed before beginning to walk away. "it was fun spending time with you today Steven, I'll leave you to the bubble this time!" She couldn't stop laughing at the fact that Steven had now trapped someone else inside of his bubble of protection.

Steven sighed as he looked at his new bubble buddy, though by the looks of it Pearl was inspecting it to test its defense capabilities. "Steven! This shield is impenetrable! It's fantastic I mean we could-"He cut her off. "I'm sorry Pearl." He whispered to her, his head hung low. She stopped whatever it was that she was about to suggest and she hugged him tightly. "It's okay Steven." She whispered back to him as she smiled brightly with her eyes closed.

Steven smiled when he heard that and he couldn't have been happier, at the feeling he saw that his bubble popped and the pair fell to the ground, Peal now on top of Steven still hugging him though realizing their position she got off of him. "Well I did buy you something today but during that whole fiasco I dropped it and looks like I stepped all over them too…" Steven was confused about what she was talking about until he followed her gaze to the crushed 'Cookie Cat' wrappers. He smiled at the sentiment. "It's okay Pearl…" He said with a bright smile still on his face. It didn't last long as he heard the footsteps and pattering of Garnet and Amethyst.

"Are you guys okay?!" Amethyst exclaimed though upon seeing them fine and nothing completely wrecked she smiled. "Well looks like you guys were able to handle that just fine…" She nodded along with her last statement and Garnet just gave Steven a small smile, she had seen him form the shield and she was proud of his development.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Steven replied with a smile as the four Crystal Gems walked back to their house, his foot passing over a rose petal that was left from his shield, it dissipated with a pop and the four friends and comrades smiled brightly. Amethyst and Garnet noticing that Pearl and Steven were back to being close and no longer upset with one another and if anything they seemed closer than before.


End file.
